Expect The Unexpected
by weasleybrotherlover012
Summary: Hermione gets thrown back in time to MWPP era, there she meets Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs along with Lily, she then falls for THE Sirius Black what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**TIME TRAVEL...HOLY CRAP**

**1997-7TH YEAR**

Hermione sat in the library looking up some tibbits to an essay that Snape had assigned on the shrinking potion they had been working on for a while. She looked through the potion book looking for things to put in her essay that would go good with it. Once she was through with it she smiled to herself and read over it before doing a quick drying spell on the ink and putting it in her bag.

She left the library heading to the great hall humming a little tune to herself which sounded oddly like 'Weasley is our king', "Hey 'Mione wait up!" someone called from behind her, Hermine stopped and turned around to find her two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter coming up to her.

She smiled, the war was over, Harry was glad too he no longer had to deal with his scar hurting because of Voldemort, and he didn't have to deal with any visions that could hurt him or anyone else, he still played quddich and he was very built even though he might not look it with his uniform on. Ron was also built from playing quddich as well he was slightly taller then Harry and had lots of freackles and bright red hair, Harry had raven colored hair like his father.

"Hello boys." Hermione said as they started to walk on to the great hall, "Hello little girl." they said together smiling at her. They entered the great hall smiling up at Remus and Sirius whos name had been cleared and walked over to where Ginny and Luna was sitting, Ron sat on Lunas right hermione on her left on on Ginnys right and Harry on Ginnys left. Ron kissed Luna and Harry Ginny before digging into their food.

The three girl shock there head and put some food onto there plates and started to eat more neatly then the boys. "I'm going to the common room guys see you later." Ron nodded to her as did Harry and Ginny and Luna gave a soft 'good-bye' as she got up and left the great hall.

Hermione walked up a few flights of stairs heading into the hall that lead to more flights of stairs until she heard the amacing bouncing ferret "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Gryffindor princess without her precious bodygaurds." Malfoy said slamming her into a wall, "Oh shove off ferret boy." she said glaring at him, his grip tightening on her wrist that would most likely leave a bruise on it the next day.

"Language Granger, by the way you look way better then i would have imagined for a mudblood." and he slammed his lips down on hers, she smirked and kneed him before running away from Malfoy, she was looking behind so much that she slipped on one of the stairs and fell bumping her head she heard something break and then everything around her went black.

**1977- Marauders- Hogwarts- 7th year**

Sirius Black was walking to the great hall when he saw a binding white light and a thud, he opened his eyes and saw a girl with brown hair, he ran towards her and saw that she had a broken time-turner on her neck and her head was bleeding, he checked her for a pulse before picking her up softly and taking her to the hospitle wing.

"Madame Pomfrey quick someones hurt." Sirius held laying the girl down on a bed, "What on earth is it- oh my thank you Mr. Black you may go to the feast now, you can come up afterwards, Sirius nodded and walked out. "He Padfoot what took you so long?" one of his friends asked, "This girl she I'm guessing came from the future since she had a broken time-turner on her neck, anyway I was heading down here and all of a sudden this white light comes out of no where and then shes there her head was bleeding some i took her to the hospital wing. So James how are you going to get Lily to go out with you this year?"

James shrugged and piled some food onto his plate, "James Harold Potter." James looked up and saw a very angry Lily coming towards him his eyes widened and stood up, "Um, Hi Lily whats wrong?" James asked looking concerned, "Oh like you don't know, when i was on my way here there was blood, did you get into a fight or something." Sirius sighed and said, "Lily James didn't get into a fight i found a girl and her head was bleeding so i took her to the hospital wing." Lilys face then softened and said, "Oh OK then i guess me and James will go great this new girl, you coming Sirius." Sirius nodded and got up.

Back in the Hospital Wing Hermione was just now waking up, her head pounding like crazy, "Ow my head." she said putting her hand to her forehead feeling something soft she grabbed the mirrior off of the bedside table and noticed bandages on her head, she laid the mirrior back down and saw that her time-turner had broken, she sighed and turned over.

"Good your awake her drink this it should help the pain, now i would like you to stay over night and tomorrow our head girl will take you to Professor Dumbledore so you two can talk about your problem." Hermione nodded and drink the potion felling the pain instantly subside.

There was a knock on the hospital wings door and Madame Pomfrey went and opened letting the kids that where outside in, Hermione smiled when she saw Harry's godfather and his parents come in, 'this would be a great time to get to know things about Harry's parents so i can tell Harry is i ever get back to my time.' Hermione thought sitting up.

"Hi I'm Lily Evans, head girl, the guy with the glasses is James Potter, head boy, and the guy with the black hair is Sirius Black. Nice to meet you." Hermione smiled at her and shock her out stretched hand, "You felling any better?" Sirius asked, Hermione nodded and said, "Yes thank you did you bring me up here?" Sirius nodded and Hermione thanked him, "So are you really from the future?" Sirius asked from his seat on Hermiones bed side.

Hermione nodded and looked down, she would have to ask Dumbledore if it would be a wise thing to tell them about their future. "So can you tell us anything about our future selves?" Sirius asked, Hermione shock her head and yawned, "Well we better get out of here I'll be here tomorrow morning around six thirty to get you ok." Hermine nodded and layed her head down on her pillow immediately falling asleep.

**The Next Morning**

Hermione woke up and saw some clothes on the end of her bed, she smiled and got up changing into the shirt and the pants. She smiled and walked out to see Lily on the floor with her book bag next to her, Hermione cleared her throat and Lily looked up smiling at her.

"Morning Hermione, I see you found the clothes that i left for you to wear, now lets go to Dumbledore, and see if we can go to Hogsmead today to get you a wardrobe while your here."

Hermione nodded and they started walking Lily pointing out things she knew already, "Well here we are I leave you to talk to him, see you in the common room." Hermione nodded and said the password Lily had given her and walked up the stairs to Dumbledores office.

She knocked and heard a soft 'enter' and went into the office that had all the silver trinkets on tables like the one in the future, "Hello Professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore smiled and motioned for her to sit down, she did so and said, "I'm Hermione Granger and--" Dumbledore held up a hand and said, "I know who you are, my future self sent me a note saying that one of his students from the future would be coming to save three people and make one person get what they deserve I trust you know who he was talking about."

Hermione smiled, i can tell them and they will live i could tell Dumbledore about the horcruxes and he can finish them off and kill Voldemort before he can get to Harry, Hermone thought, "Professor i was wondering if you knew anything about horcruxes, if so then you should know that it's possible that Tom Riddle has made around seven by now and my friend is the eighth one, anyway the other horcruxes are Gaunts ring, Hufflepuffs cup, Ravenclaws lost diadem which is somewhere in the room of requirements, Voldermorts snake, Tom Riddles dairy, Slytherins locket, and then you can stop him." Hermione said, Dumbledore nodded and said, "Thank you now here is a note so you and Ms. Evans can go to Hogsmead today, and don't forget to make friends with people."

Hermione nodded and got up took the note from Dumbledore got the password for the common room and hurried off.

When she got to the fat lady she said the password and walked in only to have everyone turn and look at her, God i hate it when people stare at me like that, she thought as she walked over to where Lily was sitting with the marauders, "Hey Lily Dumbledore gave me a note saying we could go to Hogsmead today."

Lily smiled at her and said, "Great just let me get my cloak from the girls dorm and we'll go." Hermione nodded and sat down, "So can you tell us anything yet?" Sirius asked, Hermione nodded, "Yeah I can but how about in a week so i can get settled in we go to the Room of Requirements, next Friday." the four boys nodded and James and Remus went back to there homework.

"I'm ready Hermione." Lily said coming up to them, "See you later guys." she said kissing James lightly on the check before the two girls left for hogsmead.

Once there the two went to a clothing store for girls only, when the two girls finished they had bought Hermione ten shirts, fifteen pants, ten skirts, twenty pairs of shoes, a few dresses for the dances that year, make-up, clothing accessories and much more, they payed and headed back to Hogwarts with bags filled with stuff.

"Hello ladys." James said as they appeared in the common room, Hermione bid them good night and went up stairs. she sighed and fell back onto her bed she missed Harry and Ron and Ginny and she was sure that they missed her. she took out a peice of parchment a quill and ink and wrote down everything she would tell Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily hopefully Peter wouldn't be there and she could tell them he would betray the Potter.

**Tell James and Lily they get married and have a son named Harry and that Voldemort would come after them because of Peter Pettiegrew being a spy for the Death Eaters.**

**Tell Sirius that he shouldn't go after Peter but go to the ministry and tell the minister under virectumsereum that Peter was the Potters secret keeper...**

the list went on and on until Lily walked in about ten minutes later.

Hermione awoke from another one of the dreams she had been getting ever since the final battle had gone on, she sighed and got out of bed quitely as to not wake her room mates. She walked down the stairs and went to sit on the couch, she stared into the fire for about an hour before going back up the stairs to the girls dorm.

She sighed and got back into her bed she had about three hours left before she had to wake up and be introduced to the whole school.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N finally a new chapter, i have had major writers block for this story, i might need yalls help with the following chapters if ya'll want a story!

Chapter Two:

She could hear her name being called faintly, she didn't recognize the voice though, who was that? "Hermione, It's time to get up, professor Dumbeldore needs to see us all before breakfast." her eyes slowly opened and she saw Lily, everything came flooding back into her mind making her want to cry, but she didn't she had to stay strong. "Ok let me go get ready, I'll be out in ten minutes." Lily smiled and went downstairs.  
Hermione took a deep breath and stood up, she grabbed her uniform and walked into the bathroom, she took a quick five minute shower to wash her hair before getting dressed, she magiced her curls to look longer and not as bushy. After that she put all her book in her bag and walked downstairs where everyone was waiting, Sirius stood up and extened his arm, "May I escort you to Dumbeldores office M'lady?" Hermione blushed and ducked her head but nodded, "Yes you may kind sir." Sirius winked as James held back a laugh. They all walked to Dumbeldores office in silence but Sirius, Hermione knew, was wanting to talk to her, and get to know her, but she couldn't fall for him, back in her time she could be his daughter.  
They reached the office and Sirius said the password and let Hermione go first, they all followed her into the office and sat down. "Now Miss Hermione here has some very important things to tell you all before breakfast, she can tell as little or as much as she wants until she sees fit to tell you everything. Miss Hermione." Hermione smiled and cleared her throat, "You see, you were right about me being from the future, in the future, I know Lily and James son Harry, who doesn't know anything about you all because he grew up with his aunt and uncle. Sirius was put into Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit, and Remus put himself off until my third year at Hogwarts when he taught Defence against the dark arts and peter who is thankfully not here, is who konw who's right hand man who gives the location of Lily and James..." she paused and kept quite not wanting to overwhelm them, they all looked at her with their mouths wide open, she bit her lip afraid they wouldn't believe her.  
Sirius was the first to speak, "Well, maybe we can change all of that, we will change all of that, and make sure my best mate doesn't lose his family and that my other best mate keeps sane." Remus glared at him, "Sorry mate." Sirius said shrugging as he sunk low in his chair. Dumbeldore smiled, "We will all try our best, but for now we must keep Hermione safe, we will say she is James long lost sister who has recently turned up and her parents have found her." James face seemed to go from happy to sad when Dumbeldore had said long lost sister, but only Hermione seemed to notice, "Now her name will be Mia Potter and for the touch, we shall change your appearence." Dumbledore mumbled a spell under his breath and she felt a slight tingeling sensation before the other four in the room gasped.  
Hermione opened her eyes and James was staring at her closely, "You look just like her." she heard him whisper, she figured she was the only one who heard it. Sirius grinned, "Well she's almost a spitting image of you James, except she doesn't have ur eyes, she has your mom's eye color, that sea blue color, so intrancing." he winked at her, making her blush, James glared, "Hey, watch it, she may not be my real sister but for now she is, make a move on her and you will be hexed into next week." Remus chuckled and Lily shook her head with a sigh. Hermione smiled at the look of pure horror on Sirius face before she turned to Dumbeldore, "Can we go down to breakfast now professor." Dumbeldore nodded.  
Sirius grinned and took her arm in his, "To the Great Hall." Hermione, now Mia smiled as Sirius walked her down to the great hall. On the way Sirius was asking question after question, but she just kept say, "You will find out Sirius.". Once they reached the great hall they were stopped by who Hermione knew was Lucius Malfoy, she shivered slightly at the thoughts that appeared in her head, "Who might this be?" he purred looking down at her, Sirius growled, "None of you bussiness who this is Malfoy!" Malfoy glared at him, "You shut your mouth blood traitor." Sirius let go of Hermiones arm and went for his wand, Hermione stopped him, "Don't Sirius, you don't want to bring yourself down to his filthy level, as for who I am, that's none of your concern, you will not address me, and if you lay a hand on me your dead, understood."  
The look on Malfoys face as he and his group stormed off towards the dungons was priceless, it had all the Maruaders and even Lily laughing loudly, Sirius grinned as he calmed down, "That was brilliant!" Hermione blushed as they walked in, a few giggels irrupting here and there. They sat down at the grryfindor table and Hermione put a little bit of food on her plate, she barely ate that morning, she felt sick and dizzy for some reason. She got in a few bites before Sirius announced that it was time for defence against the dark arts lesson, Hermione got up slowly and Sirius again took her arm and walked her to the class room. He helped her in her seat and then went to go seat next to James as Lily sat next to her. "Sirius sure is smittened with you isn't he." Lily said grinning, "I've never seen him act this polite to a girl." Hermione smiled slightly and rubbed her eyes, she had slept most of the night, and she wasn't tired, but she still felt like she was about to pass out.  
Hermione stayed strong though, and got through the lesson, they were reviewing what they had learned about basic defence spells in the past month, most of thems where easy and she knew she would be able to learn them quickly, others she knew she would have a hard time with. Sirius grabbed her bag for her and escorted her to their next class which was charms. Most of the classes where still learning the recent charm which was a charm used to make inanimate objects move. Sirius helped her with the hand move ments and soon she had it down and was ready to write the essay that professor flitwick had assigned them.  
After charms Sirius and Hermione had a free period, James had muggle studies, and Lily and Remus had advanced herbology, "So Hermione, what do you feel like doing, we have a double free period." Sirius said as they walked outside, Hermione replied but it wasn't adubile, "Hermione are you ok?" Sirius asked sitting Hermione down by the lake, he bit his lip and felt her forehead, she was sweating but she was cold, her eyes were dialated horribly and she could barely sit up straight, "Mia, how long have you felt this way?" Hermione swollowed, "After our encounter with Malfoy." she whispered closing her eyes, "No, don't close your eyes Mia, you have to stay awake if this is the spell I'm thinking was used." Mia forced her eyes open as Sirius picked her up and hurried her to the hospital wing.  
"Madame Pomfrey! Quick!" he shouted placing Hermione on the bed, "Mr. Black what every could it... Oh my, what happened." Sirius looked at Mia and said, "Malfoy used a new spell that only people close to the Black family know, it's a spell that if the person falls asleep, can never wake up again, they will be in a wizard coma." Sirius bit his lip, "I see, do you know the counter spell." Sirius shook his head, "I didn't want to learn the spell, but bellatix, narcissa, and my brother do." he said, taking Mias hand in his, "I'll fetch them, keep her awake." Sirius nodded and kept talking to her until Madam Pomfrey came back with his brother and cousins. "Regulas tell me the counter spell, please." Sirius pleaded as he got up, Regulas looked down, and bellatix hissed, and Narcissa was mumbling to herself, "Regulas, as you older brother I demand you to tell me, I'm older then you, if you don't tell me the counter charm, you'll be expelled and you know how mum will feel about that!" Regulas' eyes went wide, he whispered the counter charm to Madam Pomfrey before all three of them ran out.  
Sirius kept hold of Mia's hand as she came to, "What happened?" she groaned, rubbing her head, "Malfoy put you under a curse only close people to my disowned family know, Malfoy's now about Snivillous on the hit list this year, he's gonna die for what he did to you!" Sirius was growling loudly as Hermione drank her pain reliever potion and got up, she placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder, "Sirius, come on we can make up for lost time, how about we go for a little walk on the grounds." Sirius' look softened immediatly and he took her arm in his, "Of course, a walk would be lovely M'dear." they walked around the black lack, and placyed tag and chased each other until it was time for lunch, Sirius had gotten hold of her and ended up carring her to the great hall and sitting her between him and James. They were out of breath and had to take many drinks. James looked at them as he was doing his muggle studdies essay, "What have you two been up to?" he asked raising an eyebrow, Sirius smiled, "Just playing around and such, Mia here was sick earlier, so I had to rush her to the hospital wing." James put his quill down and looked at Mia, "What do you mean by sick?" Mia looked down at her hands in her lap, "Malfoy cursed me." James fist balled up, "Oh that's it! He's a dead man, he cursed my sister, you mess with family you have crossed James Potters prank line."  
Mia looked fearful, Sirius saw this, "James calm down, we will get him back, but let's wait and plan it out so we don't get caught so easily, we want to get him good for hurting Mia don't we?" James looked at Sirius confused, usually Sirius was with him and would jump into a prank but now he was suggesting that they don't rush, but plan their prank. Sirius grinned and started to eat, he was hungry from chasing Mia around until lunch, Mia smiled and started to eat as well, she was the first to finish, but she waited on Sirius so she wouldn't get ambushed on the way down to the dungons for double potions which was with Slytherins. Sirius smiled as he and James both took Mia's arm James also took Lily's arm before they all walked down to the dungons.  
Unfortunatly they were all meet by a unhappy Lucius Malfoy, "I see you tricked one of our own for the counter curse, you're lucky he took that threat Black or she would probably be deep in a coma." Sirius let out a low growl and his balled up, "I wouldn't get me even more angry Malfoy, you're at the top of my hit list this year, you hurt my friend!" James also growled, "You not only hurt our friend, but you hurt my sister, be ready for some sweet revenge Malfoy. Be scared." The potions class room door opened and the students filed inside leaving a very shocked Lucius to enter last.

***  
A/N- I really hopped you liked this chapter, once again i have had major writers block but I'm going to try and keep all my stories up, of course we will be starting school where I am, so this weekend will be filled with writing wish me luck and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
